A Magical Ever After
by talarose18
Summary: Dawn summers and Chris Halliwell shipping cross over
1. Chapter 1

Chris's P.V.O: Chris is sitting on the porch steps looking out at the road and the houses opposite when you see the moving truck pulling up that has a shipping container on the back of it that is closely followed by a car they stop outside the house opposite and two girls to get out of the car one with blonde hair one with brunette hair Chris overhears the blonde girl saying " the brunette nods "sure Buffy " she says before heading over to the Manor, Chris stands up as she approaches "hi we just moved in across the street would it be possible to borrow some milk and some sugar?" the girl asks "sure come on in" the girl follows him and he get out some milk and some sugar for her" here" he says handing it to her" I'm Chris by the way" he says " I'm Dawn the blonde is my sister Buffy"

Dawn's P.V.O: Dawn is sitting in the car next to Buffy as they follow the moving truck with their belongings in that came over from Rome as they are driving down the road to their new house Dawn spots a boy slightly older than her sitting on steps on his front porch Dawn and Buffy pull up to the house opposite and get out of the car" Dawnie can you pop across the road and see if they have got any sugar or milk we can borrow because we'd have none" Buffy says "sure Buffy" Dawn says and walks across the street and up to the boy sitting on the steps who stand up as she approaches "hi we just moved in across the street would it be possible to borrow some milk and some sugar?" Dawn asks, " sure come on in " the boy says and heads inside Dawn follows him through into the kitchen of his house where he gets her some milk and some sugar "here" he said handing it to her " I'm Chris by the way" he says with a smile" I'm Dawn and the blonde is my sister Buffy"

Chris P.O.V: Chris looks at dawn as they walk to the front door and she leaves after thanking him and goes over to her and Buffy's Place across the road.

Dawn P.O.V: Dawn walks to the front door the Chris then thanks him and goes across the road to her and Buffy's Place and goes in and up to her room which is all there just has to be unpacked dawn Unpacks her bedding and Cloths and Photos then and all her other stuff and then logs on to the internet and looks at the web for Places to Go in Sanfransisco and Find a Place Called P3 which is a Nightclub she tells buffy she is going out and goes and changes and goes to the Club and sees and long line and sighs getting in line

Chris P.O.V: Chris does some work gets changed and head to P3 as he Is running it that night as his Mum and Aunties and Brother are all off busy doing other things as he is walking past the long line of People waiting to get it as the place was unlocked by the barman Adam earlier so is already getting full Chris Spots Dawn and walks over "hey" he says "oh hi " she says "come on" he hold the rope up for her to duck under and she follows him to the VIP thing by the bouncer James "hey James" He says "oh hi " he undoes the rope and lets Chris and dawn inside. They go inside inside "how did you get in so Easily?" Dawn asks him "long story "

Dawn P.O.V dawn is in line when she sees chris walking over "hey" he says to her "oh hi " she says to him "come on" he life the rope up for her and she ducks under they walk over to the bouncer "hey James" Chris says "oh hi" the James guy says Letting chris and dawn Through and inside "how did you get in so Easily?" she asks Chris "long story " he replies


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on A Magical ever after: dawn is in line when she sees Chris walking over "hey" he says to her "oh hi " she says to him "come on" he life the rope up for her and she ducks under they walk over to the bouncer "hey James" Chris says "oh hi" the James guy says Letting Chris and dawn Through and inside "how did you get in so Easily?" she asks Chris "long story " he replies.

Now:" tell me " Dawn says "well ok erm The name P3 comes from three sister, it used to be prudence, Piper and Phoebe until Prue Died it closed for a while, till Piper and Phoebe found out the had a half sister Called Paige so P3 was re opened, all the sisters have other jobs too as well as owning and being managers here, Phoebe is a an advise Columnist who's column called Ask Phoebe, Paige is a Social worker and Piper owns a restaurant called Halliwell's, they are all married Phoebe to a guy called coop, Paige to Guy named Henry and Piper to a guy called Leo, they all have three children Phoebe has P.J , Parker and Prue Halliwell The women keep their last names in the family, Paige has twins Tamora and Kat and a adopted son called Henry Jr and Piper has two sons and a daughter her oldest is her son Wyatt he Youngest is her Daughter Melinda and her middle child is me" Chris says "I basically run this place now as they are all busy especially Mom" Chris says "that's cool " dawn says "I guess so tell me about your family ?" Chris says "well my mum died a few years back, so it just my sister and me our dad isn't part of, but a friend of Buffy's called Giles is more or less like a dad to us, then there is Xander who is like a big brother to me though I did have a crush on him when I was younger, then there is Willow who is also like a big sister to me, so that's my family " Dawn says "cool" Chris says "willow what's her last name?" Chris asks "Rosenberg Why?" asks dawn Chris looks at dawn "come with me a second" they go in to the back room " do you know what Willow is?" he asks "I mean a which?" he asks dawn "yeah I do why?" Chris looks at Dawn "she is one of the most powerful witches out there Practicing or not " Chris says "I know" dawn says "have you ever heard of the charmed ones?" Chris asks "yeah they a the most powerful witches out there" dawn says "yeah and willow isn't far off their power " Chris says then adding, "Piper, Phoebe and Paige are the charmed ones" Chris says dawns eyes widen "wow you the son of a charmed one?" she says in rhetorical sort of way he nods " I would sure like to meet Willow and I'm sure my family would to" Chris says "well they are moving in with buffy and me xander Giles and Willow I mean" dawn says " well I tell you what "why don't you all come and have a lunch on me At Halliwell's ?" Chris says " That would be lovely" dawn says


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

~Three years later~

Chris's POV: It's been three years since Dawn and I started dating, I have Made the decision that I want to spend the rest of my life With her, so I'm going to ask her to marry me, so I take her out to dinner at Halliwell's Restaurant, and I Organise a Day for her to Get Pampered the day, includes a full body massage, a make over, a shopping trip and nails, at the end of the day we met outside her house and I orb us to the restaurant, we eat dinner and during dessert I Get on one knee and ask her to marry me and she says yes.

~One year later ~

Dawn's POV

It's Mine and Chris's wedding day I'm wearing a dress with daisy's on it I get dressed in to my dress we head down to the church where Giles walks me down the aisle Chris and I exchange our vows then party at the reception,

~A few months later Still dawn's POV~

I stare at the test in my hands As Chris sits next to me "were going to be parents" Chris says

~Nine months later ~

The Twins are born a boy and a girl they name the Girl Joyce Eve Halliwell and the Boy Percy Alexander Halliwell

THE END


End file.
